Sound of Silence
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: enjoy this Captain America/Black Widow fic warning, really truly sad. Major character death, oneshot. Rated T for sadness, i own the cover image you have to zoom to see it well.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sound of Silence**

**I was drawing on Deviantart today and I made a picture of the Black Widow holding Captain's shield after he dies in battle, and she is crying etc. So I wanted to make a fic about it and I am, anyone who doesn't know me on DA my name is IHANR and its code, anyone that correctly guesses it I will personally create a painting for them of whatever you want, as long as it's appropriate. Have fun and good luck!**

_The sound of silence is deafening. It chills you to the core, it devours any hope you have, and it leaves you alone, cold, and weak._

_The sound of silence took him; it took his smile, laughter and joy. And even as I stand here, listening to the sirens and screams, it isn't loud enough to take his silence._

_The sound of silence echoes in my mind, it absorbs the sound, ringing, and blaring silence. It penetrates the very core of my being, like vibrainium it takes vibrations from the silence, into state._

_The dull noise hits me and knocks me to the ground, it kills you but it strengthens you. And once you find that strength nothing can take it from you._

_The sound, can't block my screams as grief and pain overwhelm me, my hands can. _

_Water can't clean the memories from my head, tears can._

_God can't take out revenge on the one that took him, I can. I am here, I am alive, I shouldn't be._

_Green can take the red white and blue out of life, so can I. Green surrounds me, engulfs me from the life and greenery that have taken over. But the landscapers won't let it take control, the landscapers will fight to keep the green from coming again._

_One of them is dead, five are still living. Four of them really, because I don't know if I can live alone, the one that died took my heart, and I don't have enough money for a transplant, heart transplants are risky anyway, because if one thing goes wrong, you are broken once again._

_So when the sounds of trumpets blare at Arlington, the gunshots are heard and prayers said. The sound of silence overwhelms me, and I become it._

**Ok so maybe I'm not speaking direct English here but the whole thing is a metaphor. Steve dies Natasha is devastated and at his funeral she kills herself, better. If you replace 'sound of silence' with the word death the whole thing makes a lot more sense. The cover is my picture, you have to zoom in to see it well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and gals! I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing responses to my stories, you guys have all favorited and followed them and I truly believe that you deserve a quick thank you. I would also like to take this time to apologize for not uploading fast enough, and for the next week I won't be uploading cause I will be on vacation. I will be leaving on Monday and coming back Saturday late at night. But you are lucky, because this is a car trip so I will dedicate my 9-11 hour car trip there and back to writing for you guys. Right now I am trying to write as much I can but tomorrow I gotta go to a party and Sunday I have to pack so I will upload whatever I write either on Saturday night ( if you're lucky) or Sunday morning, probably around 10 or so. Take into consideration that I will be getting back at around 11:00 pm -2:00 am so don't get, your hopes up, it's going to take a lot to keep me from uploading but since my computer is so slow I might wait until the morning. And you never know I might post something over the week just to let you know how's it going and I might drop a few details here and there. Actually I just uploaded a new story and if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to incorporate them into it. And don't forget when school starts I won't be uploading during the week, only weekends. I am sorry but this is a huge year, 8th grade, and I probably won't upload anything from September to like the end or middle of October, because I have to take a Catholic High school entrance exam (CO-OP). I am crazy nervous for High school because I can only imagine how hard it will be. But I can't wait until Christmas break when I can o my very first Avengers Christmas fic, gonna be so much fun.

**Do me a huge favor and let everyone you know about my stories, I want to get a lot of people to read them, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks Again!**

**:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~:._.:*~* :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. :*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:. ****:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.**


End file.
